


Shore Leave

by toesohnoes



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Chekov is visiting his family in Russia, Kirk turns up. He's happy to have a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10448111533/chekov-folds-his-arms-nervously-over-his-chest-as).

Chekov folds his arms nervously over his chest as he takes in the sight of his captain on the other side of the road. He hasn’t seen him in almost a month, since they waved goodbye to each other in the chaos of their post-mission party. The Enterprise isn’t due to embark for another few weeks due to necessary maintenance: apparently being shot at on a regular basis isn’t good news for a diplomatic vessel.

“Captain Kirk,” Chekov says, crossing the road. “You’re in Russia.”

He feels stupid after he says it - because, yeah, their location is obvious to both of them. Kirk doesn’t tease him for it. He raises his cigarette to his mouth, looking like some kind of old movie star, and then blows smoke into the air through pursed lips. “Bones kicked me out,” he says.

“Doctor McCoy?” Chekov clarifies. “He lives in Georgia.”

It’s a long way from here. The reason that Chekov has seen so little of the Enterprise crew during their break is because of the continental gap between them all. He’s got family back here in Russia; yet, sometimes, he thinks that his true family are back on that spaceship.

“I’ve been bouncing around, visiting everyone that’ll take me,” Kirk says with a grin that doesn’t look quite right. Chekov leans against the railing beside him, feeling small and inadequate beside a captain he barely recognises.

There’s something sad and vulnerable about the captain, seeing him like this. There isn’t the haze of rushed adrenaline in his aura: without something to fight for and someone to lead, Kirk looks different. There’s an emptiness in his eyes that Chekov wishes he doesn’t recognise.

“Do you need somewhere to stay?” he offers. His family home is small, but his mother will be delighted to have a Starfleet Captain to fuss over and feed.

“You can tell me to go,” Kirk offers. “You don’t have to take me in.”

Chekov would shove him in the arm, if Kirk wasn’t his superior officer. “I could tell you to go,” he agrees. “But I’m telling you to come.”

He nudges Kirk gently and they begin to walk side-by-side, completing the short journey to Chekov’s home. Kirk finishes his cigarette on the way and leaves most of the talking to Chekov; it’s more comfortable than he would have imagined.

Already, the rest of his shore leave isn’t looking quite as boring as he had thought it would be.


End file.
